User talk:Mata Nui
[[User:Mata Nui|'User Page']] [[User talk:Mata Nui|'Talk Page']] [[User:Mata Nui/Sandbox|'Sandbox']] User talk:Mata Nui __ToC__ Re:Skin Right, sorry for the delay. I will discuss your changes with the othr admins now. I've been really busy lately with half term homework and coursework that could just as easily last me the entire year. I want to get it all out of the way at the start, plus we're moving to Scotland in December and my Mother's been making me tidy out my room a lot. No, don't be. Its fine. BTW, when's the next chapter of yours story? :Thanks! I think the Silver is good color for representing the Iron Tribe.[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']]I'm going to throw a turtle through your window!!!! Well... Yes but he never seems to be active any more and it doesn't really make the vote fair as he doesn't know how active his replacement can be for himself. Yes but it doesn't seem fair if he doesn't see for himself how active... OK, You've convinced me and I'm fighting a losing debate. I'll keep his vote as it is. You weren't trying!? That makes me look really bad! I guess that means your good at persuading people! I bow down to you 'Oh-strange-one' Would you mind to help me move the images in my category to my new wiki?[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] An answer would be appreciated...[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] Actually I use an SD card, and not too long ago, it became full, and I deleted all the pictures I had at the time, ending with Naxtor...So I going to need some help...[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] :I'm currently working on the pictures on my SD card. I almost done with the SD card pictures.[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] Cortez Armada members and Naxtor are not on my SD card.[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] Mecha Vastus. I'm alomst done with SD, so I'll start saving images from here to the SD card and uploading them soon. Oh, thanks for helping me with this![[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] Thanks! I made 370 edits there in one night![[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] Finally, I'm finished![[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] :Why are you going away for a week?[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] :Well, I hope you have a good time![[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] XD! I didn't get the "You have new messages" thing, because I went to my talkpage just after you had left the message! Oh, and, Your welcome.[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] I assume you'll be staying in a hotel or inn, correct? If so, then most hotels have a way for you to connect to the internet.[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] I've made 1,071 edits![[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] it still doesn't work... I tried it on one of my pages (Deserts f Death years) and it still doesn't have the option. :The BIONICLE line is ending?! And with such bad sets as the winter sets! And no summer sets! This isn't good news. What do you think? I guess I could still search for pre-2007 sets on ebay though.[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']]I'm mad because no one will enter my Contest! Enter or I'll feed you to a Llama! :It's a shame they they are endinig it with such bad sets.[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']]I'm mad because no one will enter my Contest! Enter or I'll feed you to a Llama! ::Well, if not very many people buy the new sets that replace BIONICLE, then they will have to go back to the line.[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']]I'm mad because no one will enter my Contest! Enter or I'll feed you to a Llama! WHAT! ata Nui I heard the bionicle stars aren't going be the last sets!Oh this this inrages me!Give Greg F. A message to talk to the others because I heard and saw the prototypes for 2010 bionicles.They looked like makuta you know kind of like the 2008 makuta phantoka and I know Greg F. is only the writer of bionicle story.But if my cousin finds out the stars are the last bionicles he will probobly hate the creaters of bionile.--TERIDAX 03:54, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Tsk Tsk Tsk. Mata Nui no my friend has not seen the prototypes but it might be the glatorian legends but I don't thik it was because I didn't see one of the prototypes wearing the kanohi Ignika.-- 20:48, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Sure! By all means! Well, Tollubo and Dorak were hired by the Brotherhood and Saran and Jollun were on bourd the "Mahri Manas". They'll probably be the easiest to do but you can pretty much do any of them as they all went to different places in the Tima Slip. How you doin Mata Nui I havent from you in a while Anyways I have some questions. 1. How is the wiki doing? 2.Am I rollback on BP? Well... if you want a code name I would suggest 'Striker', 'Shock', or 'Nightmare'. If you want a name then I would suggest redirecting one from something that creates fear. This Link to the Wikipedia article on 'fear' should have some complex terms and brain function things that you could redirect. Hope I helped. Ooo. Sounds good! I'm working on posting some old chapters from 2008 (That I hope help with the back story of the Deserts of Death Universe) Icus Could you join your Icus and make her become Glatorian Inika?Pleaseee?I don't have any sets to make her. Re:Icus Just ask Matoro1 and you'll know. Re:Re:Icus Ups,sorry.I just saw Icius' page and saw the word.I meant the Glatorian who were transformed by the Ignika Re:Re:Re:Icus No.I really meant Icus.I meant, I am asking you to make her transformed by the Ignika Re:Re:Re:Re:Icus God, I'm jealous of Icius. Mysteries of Terra Magna I'm majorly sorry that I never got back to you on this subject. How about you write the next chapter because I don't have the slighest idea of continueing it. -[[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] Cool! 00:04, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Andrew1219 I'm not sure either, but he's changed his avatar to the Communism thing and I'm a little uneasy about that... Wow... 0_o Creepy... ABC threatened to overthrow my plan, that's why I said I'd block him. [[User:Andrew1219|'Communist']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] And that's why we're against you!!! What kind of community can this be if you block us? That's just creating more propaganda against yourself. "Do as I say or I'll block you." Fine, I'll leave this wiki alone then. [[User:Andrew1219|'Communist']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] Then you and M1 come up with something, and I'll see if I approve of it. [[User:Andrew1219|'Communist']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] I'll tell you on the forums. [[User:Andrew1219|'Communist']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] Right... That would explain why I couldn't find it... Anyway, I'm sorry about all the trouble I've caused. I've had a really rough day, I've got a surprise Math exam tomorrow (On a topic I wasn't even living in the counrty for!) and then this whole thing broke out. So again, I'm sorry about the mess. Iolan Contest Congratulations! Your entry for the Iolan contest came first and, according to the prizes, I will revamp one of your MOCs and you get to use one of my main characters in your story! Seeing as you've already used Betak I could change this so instead of revamping I create a new character for you. (You're choise! No pressure!) You can use any of my characters, however, the Matoran of Tethys cannot appear in the Matoran Universe. I will explain this later in the story but anyway, who do you pick? Firstly (revamp) I'd chose your green glatorian myself (Not sure what I'd do about him but I'd probably make him... Well, I'd give him a different helmet because he reminds me a lot of Gresh) Secondly, (main character) OK, I won't pressurise you into using anyone. Thirdly (e-Mail) I just wanted to justify what I'd done by making sure you and Abc8920 (Who I forwarded it to) were OK with my actions. You don't have to reply I was just making sure it was clear. wow wow wow... fanon bionicle wiki???? What da hell? There's another fanon site? Sign-Up I've filled in all the requirements to sign up, but it won't let me get an account! Can you help? Thanks! 22:57, March 25, 2010 (UTC)Toa11 This might interest you This is mrkevin's userpage in CBW: --Abc8920 19:58, March 27, 2010 (UTC) you have been personally invited by Biogecko to enter his MOC contest Gekkan building contest Hey We didn't chat in a while. If you want a good thing to talk about, go to the Ideas page on my blog. Can you help??? I have signature problems. I have more than one signature every time I post. Abc8920 said I need to contact you. Can you help???? MrKevin4836 15:15, April 11, 2010 (UTC) One of MrKevin4836 16:26, April 11, 2010 (UTC)(these) and I posted one sig and now it's going crazy Watch this... ONE SIG!!!!!!!! MrKevin4836 16:26, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I changed it! Thank you! MrKevin4836 17:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Master Toa Mata Nui I just wanted to tell you this.....I'M BACK! sort of I just recovered from an injury. Also tell the others ok. BRW Logo Could you please help M1 into making the new BRW Logo?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 12:41, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I was looking at the old versions of the file.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!''']] 12:50, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Bionicle Reviews Wiki Contravercy Hi, at the moment there is a bit of conflict on BRW regarding two admins wanting two different versions of a page. It's quite a long running conflict that I am trying to end. In a nutshell, User:Bobavett wants the page to be '''a lot shorter but User:Abc8920 and I have worked hard on that page and pages like it over the past year and we don't want to see our work go to waste. We've eventually decided to call in a user from TBW to say which version they prefer and Abc8920 recommended you. Would you mind rating the two different article types? Here are the two versions: Abc8920's, and BobaVett's. I know that, but we have told him to foucus on our current objective, and he has just told me that I don't allow him to improve the wiki. And believe me, I've told him that hundreds of times. In the last month he has just created discussions. We need staff renewal, and he will be demoted. There will be three vacancies in the BRW staff, so if you are interested in the project, or know someone who migh be interested in it, just tell me and I will explain the requirments to be an admin there.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 16:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I have to admit that you have a point. But when I told him that we had to focus on adding info to the 184 stubs, he said that it was foolish. I'm not blocking him or anything, just demoting him. He can do what he did since the beggining (Kanohi and Elemental Power pages) without admin powers. He will be demoted, that is a decision that M1 and I took, and we are BRW Bureucrats and staff, so we have taken the decision. We need fresh, new, users, with good ideas and desire to edit and improve the wiki. Three admins have already been demoted, and he will just be one more of them. Thanks for your opinion, Mata Nui. It's always good to have advice from an experienced admin of a big site like TBW. I would look for new admins at TBW, but I don't know who would be best fitting for the job. Could you give me a list of users you think that have good potential to become admins? Thanks.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:45, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I will look first at CBW, where people are more free then at TBW. But I will surely check those users that you linked me.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!''']] 18:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:22, June 2, 2010 (UTC) BRW Sets Hey. Brickipedia have allowed BRW to use their Sets template. I've set most of it up (Just have to do a load of work changing the page links from '8972 Tahu' to 'Tahu') But I'm having a bit of trouble with the outcome template. Here's an example. Do you know what is making the template move the year to the left? I can't thank you enough! That template boggles my mind! '''Very well done! :-) Hey, me again. :-D Er... I've kinda... destroyed the BRW sets template... again. Could you please give me a hand with fixing it? Thanks. I've really messed up this time Dude. I owe you big time! :D I cannot thank you enough! Mata Nui, can you help me? Each time that I post a comment in a blog, it is duplicated. Do you know why that happens?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 07:18, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, when I post, it automatically double-posts. But you may be right. I post, the page refreshes, and then I see two blog comments.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 06:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I will contact with Uberfuzzy tomorrow.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!]] 12:26, July 2, 2010 (UTC)